


We were on a break

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, im just tired, ive not had a good day, please help, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: Like Ross and Rachel, but more emotionally draining





	We were on a break

On off

On off

What are we?

A goddamn light switch?

Or the tide rolling in and out?

 

Why is it so hard for us to decide?

Why have we done this so many times?

Don’t you want me?

Don’t you know I want you?

Why once again must we have time apart?

 

There have been others of course

Drifting in the in between

Noisy indeterminate messes

All eaten in the event horizon

Lost in my endless void

 

But you, my love, are an eternity

Filling the empty with warmth

But once again we’ve parted ways

And like every time before

My heart is left lying on Poe’s Plutonian Shore

 

On off

On off

Why do we do this to ourselves?

Doesn’t this feel like an emotional hell?

Can’t we just finally make up our minds?


End file.
